Don and Jess: Forbidden Fruit
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Things get tense between Don, Jess and Stella as the girls start their plan to take down the Greeks. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So I think we all know what episode this is. That's right, this is where Stella and Jess start their plan that could very well get them both killed. Gotta love how Stella doesn't listen to Mac. Yeah like that ever ends well. Remember for the sake of my stories Don already knows about the plan and has made Jess promise that she'll be careful. I think you all remember that. It was another of my tear jerker endings. Love those. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I'm going to do something I haven't done since I was about well ok I did it about a month ago. *sticks fingers in ears* LALALALALALA!! Can't hear you!!!

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don watched Jess as she got ready to meet with Stella to get the ball rolling on their plan.

"Don please I'll be fine." Jess said, standing in front of Don where he sat on the bed.

Don placed his hands on Jess' hips and pressed his face into her stomach.

"You know I won't relax until you're back here safe and sound." he said.

Jess sighed and ran her fingers through Don's hair as she felt him take a few deep breaths, knowing he was calming himself. Though she wouldn't say it out loud, knowing Don would talk her out of it all too easily, Jess wasn't too sure about the plan either. But she knew Stella couldn't do it alone. Jess leaned down and pressed her lips against the top of Don's head.

"I'm gonna be ok." she whispered. "I'll call you the second I'm done."

"Thank you." Don whispered back, his breath tickling Jess' stomach.

Jess' cell rang, pulling the two apart. As Jess grabbed her phone, Don wrapped his arms back around her from behind and this time placed his face against this side of her neck. Reaching one hand up to rest on Don's head, Jess answered.

"Flack."

"I'm outside."

Jess took a deep breath herself. "Alright Stel, I'll be right down."

"He having a problem?"

Jess turned her head into her husband's. "He's not the only one. I'll be right down."

Jess hung up before Stella could reply. She didn't mean to sound short but she was a little more focused on the distress this was causing her husband then what her tone was. Jess tucked her phone in her pocket and turned in Don's arms.

"I'll be home soon." she said.

Don nodded and after taking one more deep breath moved back far enough to look at Jess.

"Be safe." he said.

Jess gave him a kiss.

"You have my word." she whispered against his lips.

Don held the kiss for as long as they could then let her go. Jess stretched up and placed a kiss on Don's forehead before making her way out of the apartment. Don watched her go before sinking down on the bed where Mia jumped up beside him and laid close to his side with her head right next to his and her paw on his arm.

"She's gonna be ok Mia." Don said, trying convince himself and the dog.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Stella watched Jess walk out of her building and make her way to the car.

"Everything ok?" Stella asked as Jess climbed in.

"It'll be better once I'm back with him." Jess said as she put her belt on.

"Jess," Stella started.

Jess held her hand up. "Don't Stel. I agreed to this. I know what I'm getting into. He didn't and it's hard for him."

Stella nodded and started driving, knowing further talking would lead to the two women arguing and that's not what they needed right now.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess pulled out her phone as Stella started driving her home.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked.

Jess scrolled to her home number and hit send. "Keeping my word."

"Flack residence."

Jess smiled. "Hey babe."

She heard a sigh. "Jess."

"I'm done and on my way home."

"Everything went ok?"

"Yeah perfectly. He took the bait no problem."

"And you're ok." it wasn't a question.

"I am great. In the same condition that I left you in."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

"I think I have some idea but you can tell me when I get home."

"How far away are you?"

Jess looked around where they were driving. "Maybe twenty minutes. Traffic isn't too bad."

"Jess can I talk to Stella?"

Jess looked at Stella. "Yeah sure." she handed Stella the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

Stella took the phone, keeping one hand on the wheel.

"What's up Don?"

"I am well aware that I can't and won't stop Jess from helping you but so help me Stella if anything happens to her."

"Don,"

"No Stel I'm just warning you if anything does happen to her, the Greeks and Mac won't be your only problems. Tell Jess I'll talk to her when she gets home."

For the second time that night Stella was hung up on before she could respond. She handed Jess back her phone.

"He said he'll talk to you when you get home." Stella said.

"I told you this wasn't easy on him Stel." Jess said.

Stella sighed. "I know. I know it's not easy on him. That's why I didn't want you to tell him."

"And I told you I was not going to lie to my husband." Jess said. She sighed. "I don't want to fight, Stella."

"Neither do I." Stella said. "This isn't going to be easy if we're arguing. I know that you had to tell Don."

"And I know that it's going to make it harder but we'll just have to deal with it." Jess said.

Stella pulled up to Jess' place. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jess nodded and got out of the car. She made her way into the building and up her and Don's floor. Reaching the apartment door, she unlocked it and went in.

"Don?" she called.

She heard movement from the bedroom and waited. Don came down the hall and before Jess could say anything, she was in his arms tightly against his chest. Not bothering to fight him, Jess sank against him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"This whole thing may just kill me." Don whispered.

Jess shook her head. "No we'll be ok. It won't last long. At least I hope it won't."

Don rested his head on top of Jess'. "Ok enough talk about it for now. I was told I could tell you how glad I was to hear you're ok."

Jess looked up at him. "Yes you were."

Don smirked. "How about I show you instead?"

Jess laughed. "Lead the way Detective."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok so that was a little more angst then I usually write but it was needed. Don't worry this is not going to cause a rift between Don and Jess. Can't promise the same about Stella and Jess but our stable couple will stay just that. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

It's SARAH! This is the *counts on fingers* oh I don't know! I don't count that high after 10pm. I know it's over 30 stories in total that I've edited for her. I'm loving it!!! okay, go read my stories that I've now learned that you love now and review, review! Thanks guys!!!!Kisses~Sarah


End file.
